Dave Felis, Tom, and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry
After Dave Felis meets Oliver and Company, this continues for another adventure. =Plot= The episode starts with various T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. agents, among them Dudley, Keswick, and the Chief, breaking into Kitty's apartment to throw a surprise birthday party. But instead of cheer, they get blasted by a startled Kitty, who also injures the clown they hired. The next day, Dudley asked of her plans as Kitty said that she'll meet with the clown's lawyer and Dave is picking her up for their date. Dudley is still determined to throw Kitty the "GREATEST BIRTHDAY 'DATE WITH DAVE '''EVERRRRRRRR!", but Kitty tells him not to bother, as all of her birthdays have been a disaster since she and Sawyer were kittens. With Keswick's flashbacker, we see that a five year old Kitty accidentally destroyed her bounce house and injured her friends (also leaving them in their underwear), and at age twelve, ate the magician her mother hired (he was a mouse, so naturally she'd eat him). Meanwhile, Dave is detemined on taking Kitty on their date in a different way to celebrate her birthday without anything crazy that the others did foolishly as Sawyer tries to not let Dave do it. On their date, they overheard an announcement for a mansion on the fabulous super race. She jumped to wanting both her and Dave win that race to give her cousin Sawyer, her husband, and their kitten Oliver a perfect home for them for her birthday. Meanwhile, Komplex sent in Laserbot to enter the race. After being evicted from their old house by Tom's owner for causing major damage, cat and mouse Tom and Jerry enter a race entitled the "Fabulous Super Race" to win a mansion. They supposedly will share the mansion, but that is unclear until the end of the movie. Tom and Jerry then go to a junk shop to build their cars. They race each other to Globwobbler Studios and meet J.W. Globwobbler and his assistant, Irving. Presenting the race on television and acting as commentators are Biff Buzzard and Buzz Blister (not to be confused with Buzz Lightyear), whom they last met in ''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars who were the astronauts who traveled to Mars with Tom and Jerry stowing aboard. They were fired at the end for wrongly saying there was no life on Mars. The two now met the contestants: Steed Dirkly, Grammy, Gorthan the Destroyer of Light, Mallory "Soccer Mom" Macdoogle, Dr. Professor, a contestant who was eliminated before the race after Biff touches a Do Not Touch button causing him to explode and Tom and Jerry, whom Buzz and Biff apparently don't recognize from the last film. The racers begin the race in San Diego. When they encounter traffic, they all, except for Soccer Mom, move up their cars in order to cross. Tom chases Jerry until he sees the tunnel where he falls at the road causing the other racers to hit him. The racers are now traveling out of the U.S. The race is initially from California to Mexico, but due to public ratings of the event, Globwobbler then pushes the finish line farther away to Amazon Basin Jungle. The first extended leg of the race is to the Amazon rainforest. During the leg, Tom switches a sign causing contestant Mallory "Soccer Mom" Macdoogle to drive her car into a pit of quicksand. She initially tries to escape using a computer rescue help system, but the system takes too long and she gets out of the car using its open sunroof. She switches the sign back and gives Jerry an orange slice. She then ventures into the jungle. Tom then attempts to cut a bridge, in an attempt to eliminate Jerry. However, Jerry gets to the end of the bridge and Tom's car is set on reverse and falls into piranha-infested waters. However, he gets back up with a contraption in his car. Then J.W. changes the leg to get more ratings. The hosts, Biff and Buzz, then announce the next leg of the race is set in Antarctica, and they will have to modify their cars for water transport. In the water, a lightning bolt hits an umbrella in contestant Steed Dirkly's car, causing it to sink. He spots a mermaid on an island, but it turns out she is a monster and feeds Steed to her offspring. The first contestant to reach Antarctic grounds is Gorthan, "Destroyer of Light." However, in a dare by the hosts to test the "your tongue sticks to a cold metal pole" trick (the "triple dog dare" trick from A Christmas Story), his tongue gets stuck and his portion of the ice breaks, eliminating him and leaving him floating away, but not before cursing Biff and Buzz for the trick. Before the next leg of the race, Tom throws contestant Grammy's dog, Squirty into a whale's mouth and she follows inside and is eaten, supposedly eliminating her. During the leg, Tom and Jerry, the only remaining racers for now, race each other across Antarctica. Meanwhile, in the production office, the producer is notified that the ratings of the race are up and they need something to keep them up. The hosts are then notified that the racers will be modify their cars to stay underwater. Back in Antarctica, Tom drives through a pile of snow, freezes into a block, and falls out of his car, riding down the slope. When the racers get past the finish line, Biff and Buzz notice that Tom is not in his vehicle and state that he needs to be in his car to stay in the race. Jerry then goes into the water in his modified car. Tom later shows up, after Jerry has continued racing into the ocean, riding down the slope in a block of ice and skidding into his car. The force lands him into the water, where he defrosts. Meanwhile, he modifies his car and takes off. However, sharks try to eat him but he is safe inside his glass air dome. Jerry then lends the sharks a glass cutter, and they get into his car, but he is able to eventually kick them out. He later crashes into a block of concrete and an anchor falls on top his car, supposedly eliminating him. In the production office, the producer decides to bring Tom back into the race because his tricks kept the ratings up. The movie cuts to Jerry in Australia, the next leg. Also, Grammy is brought back when the whale spits her out into Australia. Tom is then brought back up with the assistant of the producer flying to Australia to give him CPR. Tom then repairs his car and cuts Australia into half using a laser, in an attempt to get into first place. However, angry because Tom has destroyed half of his home, Punchy, a boxing kangaroo, attacks Tom. Jerry and Grammy are able to survive. The next leg of the race involves them modifying their cars for air travel to Borneo, which all three do with balloons. However, Tom pops Grammy's balloon, causing their car to fall. Grammy and Squirty then fight for a parachute, which turns out to be a lunch bag, and they fall to their deaths with their car following them and squashing them as it hits the ground. However, Tom's balloons start popping and Grammy and Squirty's spirits then come up and pop Tom's final balloon, causing him to fall down to Borneo. However, Tom lands on a hammock while Spike is in it and gets back into his car with Jerry following him down to the island. They then race to the finishing point of the Borneo leg. In the production office, the producers announce that the final leg of the race back to Hollywood will involve them traveling around the world back to the finishing point in only five minutes. They are then transferred into jet cars and they race back to Hollywood. The race back involves them messing up various tourist destinations and leaving a path of destruction other continents such as Asia (turning the Taj Mahal into a spinning top, shrinking the size of Mount Everest, destroying the Great Wall of China) and Europe (St. Basil's Cathedral into pinball then destroying it, going past the Leaning Tower of Pisa at great speed, the force putting it straight up, destroying the Colosseum in Rome, turning a castle into a trailer park, and flying through the Eiffel Tower, the force turning it into a pretzel and flying past Big Ben, the force, again, forcing most of the inner workings out and turning it into a cuckoo clock, demolishing Stonehenge, forcing a mans kilt off, the force revealing the lochness monster in the lake, making it falling love with the half-naked man) and flying into the U.S.A (forcing the Statue of Liberty's Toga off, revealing a bikini and forcing the Grand Canyon shut). At the finish line, the Biff and Buzz wait are waiting for them. Buzz soon witnesses them coming and takes the binoculars from Biff while Biff is still wearing them and nearly chokes Biff to death. Tom and Jerry's jet planes begin to fall apart near the finish line, but they are able to drive them just a bit farther and they both move across the finish line at the same time making the race it a tie. Although they both win because of the tie, the producer says according to their contract, since they tied, they have to do the race all over again. Enraged, Tom and Jerry maul the producer and take the key to the mansion from him. The producer, angry and disoriented, decides to change Hollywood's focus to family programming. The main boss then zaps him into dust for having a family friendly attitude. The main boss, subsequently makes the producer's assistant the head of Globwobbler studios. At the end, all is well with Tom and Jerry who share the mansion until the owner of their previous house shows up who orders Tom to get rid of Jerry. The movie ends with Tom chasing Jerry around their new home and destroying everything inside it. Trivia John Barrett guest star with Agent Songstress (shine) Villian Guest star: Alejandro, Aporia (Yugioh 5ds)